Conventionally, UHF RFID readers are generally used for two purposes: one is long range (e.g. greater than 8 ft) for warehousing and the other is short range (e.g. less than 5 ft) for inventory. There are many factors affecting an antenna's read range. For example, in terms of a long range antenna, there is a need for high gain (such as using a yagi or patch antenna configuration) whereas short range antennas needs wide beamwidth antenna (such as a dipole antenna configuration). Conventionally, RFID reader antennas only address either short range or long range applications, but not both unless a RFID reader includes two separate, individual antennas for each of the applications. Thus, there is a need to have a single antenna capable of operating in both long range and short range applications.